A Life So Changed
by NoDoubtFan
Summary: Bianca age 18 and her little sister Nikki age 6 are on the maiden voyage of Titanic. They are first class, and when Bianca falls in love with a steerage passenger named Joe, let's just say her boyfriend Justin isn't too happy. RR
1. The Ship of Dreams

**Hey Peeps! None of these characters belong to me. Sorry to disappoint you. Oh Well. This is my first Titanic story. I have a Harry Potter story, so if you like Harry Potter, go and check it out. I love Titanic it is my favorite movie, so that is why I am writing this fanfic. Okee. Pleez read and review. It takes three seconds so please do so. I LOVE you all, and Good Night New York! 3**

**Summary: This is the story of Bianca age 18 who is a first class passenger on the R.M.S. Titanic. This is also about Joe, a steerage passenger and how they meet and fall in love. Hope You Guys enjoy! Good Night New York! 3 **

**Chappie 1: The Ship of Dreams **

It was 1912. A year of prosperity for some, and a year of debt and foodless nights for most. It was a time period that man thought that he was on top of the world. Man thought that he could out-do anything, including mother nature, the most powerful force in the world. Those people almost one hundred years ago did not know better. They thought that they were the best, and nothing was going to stop them. This is why Titanic sank, and 1500 souls were lost. This is why the unsinkable ship sank.

"Bianca look! A big boat.!" Nikki said.

"I see, isn't it beautiful." Bianca said.

"It isn't a boat, it's a ship." Their mother added.

"Oh shut up mother." Bianca thought

"It's big, do we get a big room?" Nikki asked.

"Yes, we get the biggest room on the ship, because we are first class." Their mother answered.

"That is really cool." Nikki added with excitement.

Bianca was 18 years old, and she hated being rich. It sounds a little weird yes, but she was really unhappy about her environment, and the people she lived with. Her mother and father disgusted her and made her even more unhappy. She felt trapped in a maze, that she knew she was never going to get out of. She was supposed to marry a wealthy man, and her parents already picked one out for her. His name is Justin, and the heir to a billion dollar fortune. He was mean, nasty, and spoiled. He was also traveling on the Titanic, but he was in a different car, and she would be forced to try and find him later. Boy, did she feel helpless.

Nikki, is Bianca's little sister. She is six years old, and is very interested in the world around her. Bianca totally adored her little sister, and that was the only good thing going on in her life right now. She loved her so much. She was always very happy, and Bianca was the one taking care of her all the time, because her parents didn't notice her and Nikki. This totally disgusted Bianca, but she moved on pretending that it didn't.

The family carried ten trunks with them. They mostly held the fancy clothes and jewelry that they were going to wear for dinner, and any time of day. They got the biggest state room on Titanic, who was said to be the most luxurious ship in the world. Bianca knew that she had to set herself and Nikki free from her parents grasp, but she didn't know how. She knew that she had to find out.

"Wow." Was all that Joe could think. He was able to afford a ticket to go back home to New York. And also, it was on the biggest ship in the world. He didn't know just how he did it, but he did. He saved up all of his money and now it was finally paying off. As he went through all of the inspections to get on the ship, he was thinking about how lucky and happy he was to be there. It was certainly a gift from God.

Bianca took Nikki to wave good-bye to all of the people as they left the port.

"Do we know anyone down there?" Nikki asked.

"No, but it doesn't matter." Bianca said.

"Lets go, Bianca, Nikki" Her mother shouted. "We have to get to our room and set everything up before dinner."

"Coming." She said with fake enthusiasm in her voice.

"I can't wait to see the room. I bet it is big and has a nice big comfy bed." Nikki said.

"Hold my hand Nikki, so you don't get lost." Bianca said. "It is a huge ship, and you can't leave me. You promise." Bianca said.

"I promise." Nikki said.

Joe was walking around Titanic's D Deck, trying to find his room. He found it, and it was much better then he expected. It was all white, it had two sets of bunk beds, a sink, and a toilet. It was much better then he expected. "Wow." He thought "This is the life."

"Wow look at how pretty this is." Nikki said.

"Wonderful." Bianca said. Again she tried to sound enthusiastic.

There was a knock on the door, and in walked Justin. He was tall, and handsome, but cruel and cold on the inside. She was supposed to marry him, and she did not want to, but she had no choice. She had an idea to try and avoid him at this time.

"Good afternoon, Bianca." Justin said as he kissed her hand.

"Good afternoon to you too, Justin." Bianca said.

"Beautiful ship isn't it." Justin said.

"Yeah it really is. I was just going to go look around." Bianca said.

"Nikki, do you want to walk around the ship with me?" Bianca asked.

"Oooo. Yeah, that would be great." Nikki answered.

"Good. Let's go." Bianca said.

They walked passed the grand staircase which was just stunning. They walked onto the outside deck. They went past the first and second class deck, and went straight to the third class deck. There they could stand at the front of the ship. When they got there, all they could see ahead of them was ocean.

"Why are we here?" Nikki asked.

"It has nicer people, and a better view here." Bianca said.

"Momma wouldn't like this." Nikki said.

"I know. That is why we are here. I need to get away from Mom and the rest of the family. They make me feel sick." Bianca said.

"Hello." Came the voice of a male from behind them. Bianca quickly turned around and saw a very handsome young man standing behind her. He was obviously steerage. His clothes were all tattered and worn.

"Hello sir." Bianca said politely. "I am Bianca Tivoli and this is my little sister Nikki."

"Hi." Nikki said.

"Hello ladies, I am Joe Strade." Joe said. "What are you two first class ladies doing on the steerage deck?"

"Well, we can stand at the front of the ship here." Bianca said.

"It is really pretty here." Nikki said.

"She is so adorable." Joe said.

"I know. She is my pride and joy, Nikki the only good thing in my life." Bianca said.

"Look Bianca! A dolphin!" Nikki said excitedly.

"Would ya look at that." Joe said.

Horns sounded from behind them. It was the dinner calling.

"Well that is the dinner bell, we should be getting ready Nikki." Bianca said.

"I don't want to go." Nikki said.

"We have no choice." Bianca argued.

"It was very nice to meet you Mr. Strade, but we have to go." Bianca said as she shook Joe's hand.

"It was very nice to meet you two wonderful ladies too." Joe added.

"Bye Joe." Nikki said.

"Meet me here tonight right after dinner." Joe whispered in Bianca's ear.

"Ok." Bianca said back.

"I told you there were nicer people here." Bianca said.

"You were right." Nikki said.

"We have to keep this a secret. You can't tell mom about Joe because she will get very angry, got it." Bianca said.

"Got it." Nikki said.

"I got a plan to get us out of eating dinner." Bianca said.

"What is it?" Nikki wondered.

"Well, I am going to need your help." Bianca said. "You are going to have to be very naughty at dinner. You know, do the stuff that mother hates. Then she is going to make me take you to our room, when really we are going to go and meet Joe." Bianca said excitedly.

"I like that." Nikki said. "Joe is a very nice boy. Much better then Justin." Nikki said.

"I think so too." Bianca answered.

After he saw Bianca and Nikki leave the deck, Joe ran back down to his stateroom. He went to get washed up of course. He had to impress this girl. It was not going to be easy either. She was first and he was third what was he thinking in the first place anyway. When he got down into is room, he was thinking all of these thoughts, and he had a dazed look on his face.

"What happened to you." His roommate John said.

"I think that he met a girl." His other roommate Anthony said.

"How did you know." Joe said.

"Who is she and what does she look like?" Anthony said excitedly.

"Well, her name is Bianca Tivoli, and she has light brown hair, and she is just gorgeous." Joe said.

"You mean Bianca Tivoli, the first class girl heir to millions of dollars." John said.

"I guess so." Joe said.

"You think you, a steerage passenger has a chance with a first class goddess." Anthony said.

"Well she seemed really nice." Joe said.

"I don't know mate. Don't get your hopes up." Anthony said.

"I know. I am meeting her and her little sister after dinner tonight." Joe added.

"Good luck mate." John said.

Joe looked in the mirror, and ran his fingers through his hair. "I should be off." Joe said.

Nikki wore a beautiful pink and white dress to dinner. She had a pink ribbon to tie her hair up, and she look so cute. Bianca, wore a light blue dress, that was long sleeved and it looked absolutely stunning on her. They walked to the Grand Staircase. There they met their mother, father, and Justin. It was worse than a nightmare: it was real.

They sat at a big round table which sat about twenty people. Justin ordered her food for her. "I can do that myself." Bianca thought. Nikki was sitting slouched in her chair, her napkin was not in her lap, and there was food on her mouth.

"What has gotten into you tonight Nikki?" Her mother asked.

"I don't know and I don't care." Nikki answered back.

"Bianca will you please take your sister back to the room, she is not acting appropriately." Their mother said.

"Yes mother." Bianca answered.

When they were out of the first class dining hall, Bianca felt free already.

"You did it Nikki. Fantastic Job." Bianca said excitedly.

"Thank you." Nikki said.

"Let's go find Joe." Bianca said.

"Yes." Said Nikki.

They found Joe standing at the front of the ship. _"He looks so handsome." Bianca thought. "Boy he is much more better looking than Justin. Oh no. Am I falling for a third class boy that I don't even know. Mother and Father will not allow this, even if it makes me happy." Bianca thought. _

"Mr. Strade." Bianca said.

"Hello Bianca, and Hello Nikki." Nikki practically blushed when he said her name.

"You can call me Joe you know." Joe said.

"What did you want to talk to me about." Bianca said.

"I don't know. Just wanted to get to know you a little bit." Joe said.

"Sure. It is a relief to get out of that place anyway." Bianca said.

"You don't like it?" Joe asked.

"I know what you are thinking. I am rich so I should be happy." Bianca said.

"No not at all. I am wondering of what can make you so unhappy." Joe said.

"It's mother and father." Nikki said. "The control everything that we do. Even who we are going to marry." Nikki added.

"I am stuck marrying this guy named Justin. He is just awful. But he has tons of money, so mother and father think that he is a suitable husband for me." Bianca said. "I should be able to choose what I want, I don't want people making my decisions for me." Bianca said.

"Wow." Joe said. "I have an idea. How about you and Nikki come to a third class party tomorrow night?" Joe asked. "It will be a lot of fun." Joe said.

"A party. Can we go Bianca please please." Nikki begged.

"Sure why not." Bianca said.

"Great I should see you tomorrow, around five-ish." Joe said.

"Got it." Bianca said.

As her and Joe continued their conversation, little did they know, but Justin was spying on them. He was up on the first class deck, looking down onto the ship. He did not want Bianca to go see that steerage boy again. She was his not some worthless, penniless boy's. "I will get her." He thought. "She will be mine no matter what." Justin thought again.

"Well, it was very nice to see you again Joe. I will be looking forward to the party tomorrow." Bianca said.

"Me too. I like parties." Nikki said.

Nikki went up and gave Joe a hug. She obviously liked him.

"Why thank you Nikki." Joe said.

"Well, are you gonna hug Bianca now?" Nikki asked.

"Yes he is." Bianca said.

They both embraced, in a really tight hug. _"Boy does this feel good. I actually feel safe and wanted. I am really starting to like this boy. I definitely have to see him everyday now." Bianca thought. _

"_This is great. The guys are never going to believe this. She will never fall for me though. I am poor and she is a millionaire. This can't be happening. Or maybe it can be." Joe thought. _

When they pulled back, they looked into each others eyes. Bianca knew that there was something special there.

"Thank you Joe." Bianca said.

"No thank you." Joe said.

"I should be taking Nikki back to our room, it is late for her." Bianca said.

"Bye." They all said.

When they were walking away, Bianca started to tell Nikki about how she felt about Joe.

"Ya know Nikki, I really like him." Bianca said.

"Me too. Momma, Daddy and Justin aren't going to be very happy people." Nikki said.

"Since when have I cared about what they thought." Bianca asked.

"Never." Nikki answered.

"Right Nikki." Bianca said.


	2. The Party

**Buon Giorno Ragazzi! Come Stai? Ti Piace la mia storia? (Hello Children. How are You? Do you like my story?) I hope you do! I hope you guys like chappie 2! Salute! (Cheers!) Sorry for the misunderstanding in the last disclaimer, BUT THESE CHARACTERS DO BELONG TO ME! Okee. On with the show!**

**Chappie 2: The Party **

"Only a couple of more days and I am out of here." "I guess it hasn't been so bad. I met Joe, and he seems really nice and likeable. I am falling for a steerage passenger. I can't imagine how mom, dad and Justin would take this. Oh well." Bianca thought.

"Come on Bianca," Nikki yelled. "I wanna go to bed, tomorrow is the party." Nikki said.

"Coming Nikki." Bianca said as she was taking off some of her jewelry.

"You like Joe, don't you Nikki." Bianca teased.

"Yeah, he is cool. I think you like, like him." Nikki teased back.

"You know what Nikki, I think that you are right." Bianca said.

"Really." Nikki said with excitement.

"I think so." Bianca said.

"When we go to New York, we should go with him. I don't want to go to that house anyway. That way we can get away from Mom and Dad." Nikki said.

"I don't know." Bianca wondered. "I don't think that Justin will let me go, and you should stay with mom and dad because you are only six." Bianca said.

Right as she said this, Justin walked in.

"I think that you are absolutely right Bianca." Justin said.

"Hello Justin." Bianca said nervously.

"Hi Justin." Nikki said. She sounded really scared.

"Nikki, can you leave me and your older sister alone for a second?" Justin said in a fake sweet voice.

"Ok. Hurry up, I want to go to bed." Nikki said. She was too scared to answer no.

"Don't worry, it won't be more than a couple of minutes." Justin said.

"Fine" Nikki said, as she walked out of the room.

When Nikki closed the door to their bedroom, Justin started to yell at Bianca.

"What were you doing with him? That's right. I saw you and that steerage boy talking to each other." Justin was getting angry now. "I saw you hug him too. You won't even hug me, and then you go and hug some steerage boy. How dare you disobey me. I am your boyfriend, and you will honor me. I don't want you talking to that steerage boy again. Nikki was even talking to him. You are brainwashing a six year old into thinking that steerage people are good. How dare you." Justin was really angry now.

Bianca didn't know what to think. How did he see her, Nikki, and Joe talking together? He was spying on the three of them. Oh well. I guess she would be getting this every night because she was not going to stop seeing Joe. He was really nice, and she could see a future with him. Not with Justin, even thought that's the future that her parents saw. I am falling for Joe, but I don't care. I am not a child anymore, I can make my own decisions. I don't need them made for me." Bianca thought as Justin kept yelling at her.

Nikki was outside the room listening in through the door. She could hear everything. A lot of questions and thoughts were going through her mind right now. Why was Justin yelling at Bianca? All we were doing was talking to Joe. What is so bad? I hate it when people yell. Why can't they stop? I hope Bianca is ok. What if he hurts her? Maybe I should get momma or dad. I'll wait a few more minutes.

"Do you understand me? You are never to see that boy again. You are mine. You got it?" Justin yelled.

Bianca just nodded her head yes. "Well, goodnight then Bianca I will see you in the morning." Justin said. He still had anger in his voice.

"You too." Bianca said back.

When Justin opened the door, Nikki was standing right outside of it. "What are you doing here?" Justin said.

"Waiting to go to bed." Nikki said.

"Did you hear anything." Justin said.

"You were yelling so loud I think the Statue of Liberty could hear you." Nikki said putting her hands on her hips.

"How dare you talk back to me." Justin said.

"Don't yell at Bianca." Nikki said.

"She is my girlfriend and I have authority over her." Justin argued, his voice was stern. He could not believe that he was arguing with a six year old.

Nikki was too frightened to say anything back to him. She just ran over and hugged Bianca.

"Are you ok Bianca?" Nikki asked.

"I'm fine thank you Nikki. You know that I am not scared of him right." Bianca said.

"I am though." Nikki said.

"Don't be." Bianca said. "Remember what I said, stay with me and it will be ok." Bianca said.

"Yes, I remember." Nikki said.

"Good, lets get you ready for bed Nikki, the party is tomorrow, we don't want to be tired for it right?" Bianca said

"Right" Nikki said. She fell right to sleep, thinking about the party.

Bianca fell asleep right away, she was thinking about Joe. Boy, she couldn't wait for tomorrow.

When Bianca was getting yelled at by Justin, Joe was walking down to his stateroom. He couldn't believe what had just happened. Maybe he was dreaming. He hoped he wasn't thought. Bianca was different from every other girl that he had ever met. He could see something in her eyes, that made her very special. When he got to his stateroom, John and Anthony were sitting on their bunk beds waiting for him.

"Well, would ya look whose back?" John said.

"How did it go?" Anthony asked

"Well, we talked, and then she hugged me." Joe said.

"That's it?" John said.

"There could have been a kiss." Anthony said.

"Well, they are coming to the party down here tomorrow." Joe said. "Maybe you guys can meet her and her sister."

"How old is the sister?" Anthony asked.

"Six" Joe answered.

"Oh." Anthony said sounding disappointed.

"There is something so special about her though." Joe said. "When I look into her eyes, I can feel that there is something special there."

"Keep dreaming." John said.

"Thanks for your support guys." Joe said.

"Were not trying to disappoint you, we just don't want you to get hurt." John said.

"Believe me. I won't." Joe answered back. "I'm going to bed. See you guys in the morning."

"He's going to have sweet dreams about Bianca." Anthony teased.

"Shut up." Joe said.

"Night guys."

"Good night." John and Anthony said in unison.

**The Next Day**

Bianca woke up to Nikki shaking her.

"Wake up Bianca, the party is today." Nikki said.

"It's not till tonight Nikki, go back to sleep." Bianca said.

"No get dressed, I want to go on the deck." Nikki begged.

"Fine, fine, let me get ready." Bianca said.

"Thank you." Nikki said.

"I'd do anything for you Nikki, you know that." Bianca said. " Go wait outside, while I get dressed."

"Ok." Nikki said.

Bianca got dressed, and they headed out on deck. It was another beautiful day, the sky was blue, and there were a couple of clouds scattered around. It's almost over. Bianca thought.

"Let's go to the front of the ship again." Nikki said.

"Ok, lets go." Bianca said.

When they got to the front of the ship, they saw a familiar figure standing there.

"Hi Joe." Bianca said.

Joe was very surprised to see them. "Hi Bianca, Nikki."

"Hi Joe, I can't wait for the party." Nikki said.

"I'm glad that your excited." Joe said. "There is going to be dancing, and food, and there will probably some other kids your age there."

"That's so cool." Nikki said.

"How are you today Bianca?" Joe asked.

"Same as usual, you know trapped." Bianca said. "It's really good to see you again." "Justin, my boyfriend yell at me last night for coming and talking to you. I don't care though. You are so much better than him. I hardly know you and I can tell." Bianca said.

"Wow." Joe said.

"Yeah, I know it is crazy." Bianca said.

"Well, after the party come back to my room, ok." Joe said.

"Yes, I'd love to." Bianca said.

"Great." Joe said.

It was party time! Bianca and Nikki followed Joe down below the decks to the third class "dining room." It was dirty, and there were plain wooden tables and chair instead of the elegant cherry ones. There were beer glasses on every table and the band was made up of a bagpipe, two violins and a drum. They were playing music that Bianca and Nikki had never heard before. Bianca thought that the music was great. There were many people dancing, and having a good time. Joe lead them over to an empty table.

A third class girl, who looked like she was six, came up to Nikki and started talking to her.

"Hi what's your name?" the third class girl asked.

"My name is Nikki. What is your name?"

"My name is Caroline." Caroline answered.

"I like your dress" Caroline said.

"Thank you." Nikki said.

"You wanna go and dance? It's really fun." Caroline asked.

"Ok." Nikki said.

When Caroline and Nikki were dancing, Joe and Bianca were talking.

" Do you want to go and dance?" Joe asked Bianca

"I don't know how." Bianca said.

"Don't worry, just follow everyone else and you'll be fine." Joe said.

"I don't know." Bianca said.

Joe grabbed her hand, and pulled her over to the edge of the dance floor.

"Just follow me, ok?" Joe said.

"Ok." Bianca said.

"Trust me." He whispered in her ear.

They started dancing, and before she knew it, she was having such a good time. Nikki was having a ball, dancing and talking to the other steerage children. The two girls, had a really good time. Joe introduced Bianca to John and Anthony. All they could do was stare at her, and asked Joe how he was able to get her. It was around 11:00, when they started heading back to Joe's stateroom. Bianca was carrying Nikki, and Nikki was sleeping. Bianca was holding Joe's hand with her other free hand.

"I really had a great time tonight, thanks for inviting us." Bianca said.

"No problem." Joe said.

When they arrived in Joe's stateroom, they put Nikki on one of the empty bottom bunks, and they both climbed to the top. When they sat down, Bianca put her head on Joe's shoulder.

"Wow." Joe said.

"What?" Bianca said sleepily.

"I can't believe that I found you, a first class girl, and you actually want to be with me." Joe said.

"I can't believe it either." Bianca said. "I have actually been able to survive this trip so far because of you." "You helped save me from everyone, and I trust you because of that." Bianca said.

Right after Bianca said this, they both leaned in and shared their first kiss. Bianca could feel fireworks going off in her stomach, and so could Joe. There was something special between the two of them now.

When the kiss broke, they stared into each other's eyes for a minute, and then cuddled next to each other for the rest of the night.


	3. Justin's Rage

**A/N: This is Chappie 3. I hope that it's as good as Chappie 2! Happy reading! Thanks for your reviews! Sorry it took so long to update. I have had lots of school projects. I Luv you guys! **

**Chappie 3: Justin's Rage**

When Bianca awoke, she found herself sleeping on Joe's bare shoulder, and she was in his room. _Oh My God, Justin is probably gonna be so mad. Where's Nikki?_ Finally, the events of last night were coming back to her. After the party, they came to Joe's room, and Nikki was on the bed below her and Joe. She looked up at Joe. She never really noticed how handsome he really was. To wake him up, she kissed him. He responded back of course.

"It's morning already." Joe said sleepily.

"Yeah it is." Bianca responded.

"You guys are finally awake." Nikki said.

"Why don't you come up here with us." Bianca said.

Nikki climbed up the ladder that led to the top bunk. She sat down next to Bianca.

"Why are we here?" Nikki asked.

"We came here after the party, and you fell asleep." Bianca answered.

"Oh." It sounded like you two were kissing up here." Nikki said. She had a smile on her face.

"Maybe we were." Joe said.

Bianca leaned over, and gave Joe another kiss.

"Ewww. Stop it." Nikki said covering her eyes with her hands.

"No." Bianca responded, and she leaned over and kissed Joe again.

"I like that answer." Joe said.

"You don't do this with Justin." Nikki said.

"Well, that's because I hate Justin, I like Joe a lot. I never kissed Justin once." Bianca answered.

"This is great." Joe said.

"When this ship docks in New York, the three of are going to get off together right?." Bianca said.

"Yeah, that sounds good." Joe answered

"That was my idea." Nikki said.

"Really." Joe said. Looking confused.

"Well yeah, what's better hating your life being trapped in a first class world, or being free." Bianca said.

"The second one sounds better to me." Joe said.

"Me too." Nikki said.

"Me three." Bianca answered.

"We should go up to the decks and get something to eat because I'm starving." Bianca suggested.

"Yeah lets go." Nikki said.

The three of them headed to the third class dining room. For breakfast they ordered eggs, and bacon. **(A/N: I don't know what people ate for breakfast in 1912, so I'm just taking a guess.) **

"That was good." Nikki said.

"Yeah it was." Joe added.

They walked up the grand staircase into the main lobby of the ship and onto the deck. It was really sunny outside, and pretty warm. (For being on the North Atlantic in April)

"Another beautiful day." Bianca said.

"Yeah." Joe added.

"Let's go to the front of the ship." Nikki suggested.

"I like that idea." Joe said.

"Me too." Bianca answered. "That's where we first met."

As they were walking over to the front of the ship, Justin saw them. He was standing on the first class deck just looking around when he spotted Bianca, Joe, and Nikki at the bow of the ship. _"What are they doing together? I told her to stay away from him. She is mine not his. I will make sure of that."_

"Look at how beautiful the sky looks." Bianca said.

"I know." Joe responded

Right after he said this, Bianca turned around and kissed him.

"Will you two ever stop?" Nikki asked

"I don't think so." Joe answered, and he gave Bianca another kiss.

After seeing this, Justin got really pissed off. _"She doesn't even kiss me, and she is off with some penniless steerage boy. This is absurd and uncalled for."_ Justin headed down to the bow of the ship, Bianca, Joe, and Nikki were all standing at the front of the ship looking into the water.

"It's so beautiful." Bianca said.

"Just like you." Joe whispered in her ear.

"And what about me?" Nikki asked.

"It's beautiful just like you too Nikki." Joe said.

"Thank you." Nikki said blushing slightly.

The three of them were unaware that Justin was standing right behind them.

"Did I miss something?" Justin asked.

"No. I don't think so." Bianca answered

"Bianca, Nikki, will you come with me." Justin asked.

"Sure." Bianca said. "By Joe." She said and then she kissed him.

"Bye." Joe said, worried about what Justin would do to them.

It took all of Justin's will power to control himself when he saw Bianca kiss Joe.

The three of them walked back to their stateroom in silence. When they got back to the room, Justin started screaming at Bianca.

"What the hell do you think you are doing with him." Justin yelled, his face turning a bright red color.

"Having fun, being free." Bianca said casually.

"How can you have fun with a steerage boy?"

"Oh believe me you can." Bianca said in a playful tone with a big smile on her face. She was trying to scare Justin, although it was the truth.

"You even kissed him. Aren't I supposed to be your boyfriend?"

"Yeah you were. You mom, and dad don't even treat me like a human being. You guys treat me and Nikki like dolls that you dress up and play with. You never even tried. You are just a money loving bastard." Bianca was yelling now.

"How dare you talk to me like that.! Justin yelled. "I am your boyfriend and you should respect me!"

"I don't have to do anything you say." Bianca said sternly.

"Didn't I already tell you that you couldn't see that steerage boy?"

"Yes." Bianca said. Now her temper was rising.

"Well, why didn't you listen." Justin yelled.

"I didn't want to. I really like Joe, and how dare you keep calling him a steerage boy. He a wonderful man. He is way more of a gentleman than you are. Even if you were a gentleman, you should call him Joe not steerage boy." Bianca yelled back.

"How dare you." Justin yelled.

"You know what Justin? I'm done with all of your crap. Nikki and I are leaving." Bianca yelled.

"Well where are you going to go, this is a ship there aren't many places you can go." Justin said.

"Joe." Bianca said playfully. "Let's go Nikki."

"Your going to him! This is absurd. A steerage boy. Ha. I can't wait till you come crawling back to me." Justin joked.

When Justin was saying this, Bianca and Nikki were already out the door and heading for Joe's room on D Deck. She was holding Nikki's hand and she was practically running there. She took the stairs instead of the lift, because she did not want to attract attention. Tears were starting to pour down her face, and she was trying to hold them back. When they got there, Bianca started pounding on the stateroom door. When Joe opened the door, he was surprised to see Bianca. Right as she saw him, she jumped into his arms. She started to cry even harder now.

"Bianca what are you doing here? What did he do to you? I swear if he hurt you I will personally beat the shit out of him." Joe said.

"Justin was being so mean. He kept calling you a steerage boy, and he was saying that I couldn't see you anymore." Bianca cried.

"It's ok. Don't worry. Believe me he will never hurt you again." Joe assured her. When Joe was comforting Bianca, Nikki was standing there crying.

"He yelled so loud." Nikki cried.

"Come in here." Joe said. When Bianca walked in, she climbed onto the top bunk. She sat Nikki on her lap. Joe climbed up right after them, and he started cuddling her. Soon both Bianca and Nikki stopped crying.

"You feel better now?" Joe asked.

"Yeah, and thank you." Bianca whispered in his ear. Then she pulled his face towards hers and kissed him.

"Your welcome." Joe answered, as he kissed her again. "You know, you look beautiful."

When Joe said this, Bianca started to smile. "I don't care what he says anymore. I can do what I want." Bianca said sternly. "Can Nikki and I stay her tonight?" Bianca asked. "I can't go back there right now."

"Of course you can stay." Joe said.

"Thank you. You have been my savior on this trip. I wouldn't have made it if it wasn't for you. How can I thank you?" Bianca asked.

"You already did." Joe said. They looked into each others eyes and kissed again.

"I have to start getting use to this don't I." Nikki said.

The three of them started laughing at Nikki's comment.

"Are you guys boyfriend and girlfriend?" Nikki asked.

"Yes." Joe and Bianca said in unison.

"OOOOO Bianca gots a boyfriend." Nikki teased.

The three of them started laughing again.

"You know, staying with you is going to be a lot of fun." Bianca said.

"Really?" Joe responded.

"Well yeah, I get to be with you of course, and then I get to piss off my parents and Justin." Bianca said. "Usually I'm the one who's being pissed off."

"Yeah." Nikki said.

"Nikki your going to sleep on the bottom bunk ok?" Joe asked.

"Sure, it was comfy last time." Nikki said.

"And your going to stay with me." Joe said to Bianca.

"Sounds good to me." Bianca said.

"Wow its really late. It's 11:00." Nikki said.

"Yeah you should be going to bed." Bianca said.

Bianca climbed down from the top bunk, and tucked Nikki into the bed.

"Are you warm enough Nikki?" Bianca asked.

"Yeah its good." Nikki said. "Thank you."

"Your welcome."

When Nikki fell asleep, Bianca climbed back onto the top bunk where Joe was waiting for her. They both cuddled up next to each other. They talked for a little while, and then fell asleep around 1:00. Both of them dreamed about being with each other when the _Titanic_ docked in New York.

**A/N: Thanks to nodoubtrox for being my beta and my best friend. Thanks also to my friends the surarHIMarauders. Also thanks to titanicgirl1625 for her wonderful reviews and support. You guys are the best. I luv ya!. Don't be shy people, please review! NoDoubtFan has left the building! 3 **


	4. The IceBurg

**Hello People! I missed ya! I hope you like Chappie 4. The ice burg and the sinking are coming up! Who lives and who dies? You will have to wait to find out. Thank you to all of your wonderful reviews. I love them very much! On with the show! (I mean story)**

**Chappie 4: The Ice Burg**

Bianca woke up, and yet again her head was on Joe's shoulder. She leaned over the side of the bed, to check to see if Nikki was still there. When she looked across the stateroom, she saw John and Anthony were sleeping in their beds. Since Joe wasn't awake yet, she decided to wake him up by kissing him. Even though he was still half asleep, he kissed back anyway.

"Morning Joe." Bianca said.

"Good Morning Bianca."

"So, what do we plan on doing today." Bianca asked.

"Stay out of Justin's sight." Joe answered.

"Yeah that would be a good idea." Bianca commented.

Nikki woke up, and she climbed up to the top bunk where Joe and Bianca were sitting.

"What do you wan to do today Nikki?" Bianca asked

"I wanna go outside." Nikki said.

"We can't, Justin, mom, and dad will be outside. Sorry Nikki." Bianca said. "God knows what Justin told them about you, Joe."

"I really don't want to find out." Joe replied.

"Nikki, how about we go and eat some breakfast, and maybe you'll find some of your friends there." Bianca suggested.

"Ok. That sounds good." Nikki added.

The three of them got ready. There were very quiet, because they didn't want to wake John and Anthony up. When they got to the third class "dining hall" they found an empty table. They ordered their breakfast. It was good as usual. Nikki found Caroline, and they went off to play with another group little girls.

"She looks like she is having fun." Joe said.

"I know. This is her first time playing with the other girls. At our parties, we just had to sit at a table and listen to the adults talk. I can't imagine how boring that must be for a six year old. It's even boring for me and I'm eighteen." Bianca said.

They just sat there for two hours and talked. They learned so much about each other. They learned their favorite color, what they like to do during the summer, their likes and dislikes, and their hopes for the future.

"You know, I came on this trip thinking that it was going to be a complete nightmare. Since I have met you, this trip turned from being a nightmare to becoming the best thing that has ever happened to me. I can finally see why _Titanic_ has been dubbed "The Ship of Dreams"" Bianca said.

"Really?" Joe asked.

"Yeah, it's all because of you." Bianca said. "Thank you."

"Your welcome."

They both leaned in for a kiss, but they were interrupted by Nikki.

"I want to go outside." Nikki pleaded.

"We can't, we might run into Justin." Bianca said. "Go play with Caroline and your other friends, ok?"

"Fine. But can we go outside tonight? Like really late, because then Justin won't be there." Nikki begged.

"Fine. Only because I love you too much." Bianca said playfully. She kissed Nikki on the cheek, and then let her go and play with her new friends.

"Do you have a kiss for me?" Joe asked.

"Of course." Bianca said, and planted a kiss on his lips.

They spent most of the day in the steerage dining room, because it was much to dangerous to go outside. Bianca was too afraid of running into Justin. She had enough of his screaming for a really long time. When the _Titanic _docked, her, Joe, and Nikki would all get off together and start a new life. One that she could actually stand. Bianca wondered how her mother and father would take this, when she doesn't get off the ship with them. Oh well. I don't care about what they do anyway." She thought

"Bianca, lets go." Joe said knocking her out of her thoughts.

"What, what?" Bianca asked as she stopped thinking.

"It's like 11:30 at night, don't you want to go up to the decks now?" Joe asked.

"Yeah of course." Bianca said. _"I must have been out for a while"_ she thought

"Yes. Finally." Nikki said.

Bianca bundled Nikki up in her coat, and they went on the deck. It was around 11:35, when they got there. Nikki started running around, having fun. Joe and Bianca went to sit on one of the benches on the deck. They cuddled closer together because it was so cold outside. They kissed a couple of more times. To their surprise, they heard three gongs from a bell. Bianca didn't know what that meant, and got a little frightened.

"Nikki come over here." Bianca said.

"Why?" Nikki asked.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Bianca said.

"It could be nothing." Joe said.

"It could be something." Bianca retorted

They heard crewmen rushing around shouting orders and commands. They felt the ship turning to its starboard side.

"I wonder why their turning?" Bianca said.

They found out soon enough. An ice-burg was right in front of the ship.

"Joe." "An ice-burg." Bianca said with fear in her voice.

They all stood up to see the burg. It was pretty big.

"Look. An ice mountain." Nikki said with amazement.

"Oh my god. We're going to hit it." Joe said.

"We have to move." Bianca said.

They moved to the opposite end of the ship, the one away form the ice-burg. They soon heard a scraping noise, and the ship was shaking from underneath them.

"Oh my god." Bianca said with confusion.

"Is this bad?" Nikki asked.

"I don't know Nikki." Joe answered.

Ice soon splattered onto the decks of the ship. Nikki went over and started to play soccer with the ice. She was running around and chasing it.

"What do you thinks going to happen?" Bianca asked Joe. There was fear in her voice

"I don't know." Joe answered. He just pulled Bianca tighter.

There weren't that many people on the deck. Just them and another steerage family. Crewmen were now rushing around. They saw Mr. Andrews, Mr. Murdoch, and Captain Smith go by, and they were talking about the impact.

"How much has been flooded?" Captain Smith asked

"Five compartments sir." Mr. Andrews answered.

"This can't be good." Bianca said, she overheard the conversation between Mr. Andrews and the captain.

"I know." Joe said.

"What's going to happen?" Nikki asked.

"I don't know Nikki." Bianca answered.

The three of them were in shock, just like the rest of _Titanic's_ passengers that night.

**Ha, Ha. Kind of a cliffy. I Don't know. Chappie 5 will be up really soon, because I already wrote it. But here's the catch. I want three more reviews before I put Chappie 5 up, so review and you will get Chappie 5. Who lives and who dies? No one knows. (except me.) (Evil Laugh) (hahahahahahaha) Jk. Thanks to nodoubtrox, my beta for rockin just like No Doubt! Also thanks to titanicgirl1625 for her continued support and reviews. Also thanks to the other kind people that reviewed my story. I luv you all! Ciao, and also review! **


	5. The Sinking

**Hello people! This is Chappie 5, the chapter that you all have been waiting for. The part when Titanic sinks. I hope that you enjoy it! Of course, thanks to all of my wonderful reviewers, I love you all. On with the show!**

**Chappie 5: The Sinking**

It was about 11:50 p.m. on April 14, 1912. The three of them were in shock. Did the _Titanic _ really it an ice-burg? Or was it their imagination? Neither of them knew.

They heard shouts from the crew to start uncovering the life boats. Bianca's stomach was doing flip-flops. _Is the ship really going to sink? Oh my God. _Joe was thinking the same exact thing.

"What's going on?" Nikki asked.

"I don't know." Bianca said.

Now there was a whole crowd of people standing on the decks. They were all chattering about the same thing. "Did she hit an ice-burg?" "Yeah she did." "Did you see it? It was huge."

"This is making me really nervous." Bianca said.

"Lets go inside." Nikki suggested.

"Yeah that sounds good." Joe said.

The three of them made their way to the grand staircase. They sat at the bottom step.

Walking through the main lobby of the ship, they saw Justin, and Bianca's mom and dad.

"Look Bianca, mom and dad." Nikki shouted.

Sure enough it was them. Bianca was scared to death. They of course spotted her Joe, and Nikki sitting on the bottom step of the staircase.

"Bianca, Nikki what are you doing here?" their mother asked.

"Nothing." Bianca answered.

"I see your with the steerage boy." Her father stated.

"So what? You can't do anything about it." Bianca yelled back.

"Come with us Nikki, Bianca." Their mother said.

"No." Nikki and Bianca said at the same time.

"Your going to stay with the steerage boy." Her father said.

"I can do whatever I want." Bianca said back.

"We need to get into boats, the ship is going to sink." Her father said.

"Didn't you hear me before? I said I'm not going with you." Bianca yelled.

Now the everyone in the lobby was staring at them. They were wondering what the big commotion was.

"You have to come, or you'll go down with the ship." Justin roared.

"Since when have you cared? You only care about money. You know what Justin? We're done. It's over. I do not want to see you anymore." Bianca yelled.

Now their conversation had turned into a fight, and it people were now staring in though the windows on the deck.

"Your going to go with him. Ok. Do as you wish. I hope your happy." Justin said sarcastically.

"Don't worry I will be happy." Bianca said as she looked into Joe's eyes.

"Come on Nikki." Their mother said holding out a hand for Nikki to grab.

"NO." Nikki yelled. "I'm staying with Bianca and Joe.

"You have brainwashed Nikki into thinking that flaunting with steerage boys is ok?" Her father said looking shocked.

"I didn't brainwash her." Bianca yelled.

"Come on, lets go." Their mother said. Her voice was fiercer now.

"No." Nikki said. She kicked their mother in the shin, so that she would let go of her. As their mother yelped in pain, Nikki ran behind Joe and Bianca.

"You can stop living in your fantasy world mother. I'm not marrying Justin. All you have ever done was look for a rich boyfriend and tried to force him on me. I'm not doing it. If I die tonight, it will be better than living with you and father with Justin as my husband." Bianca yelled.

"It's no use. We have to go and get a boat." Nikki and Bianca's father said.

"Very well." Their mother replied.

"Goodbye mom, dad." Bianca yelled.

Bianca and Nikki's mom got into a lifeboat. She was in the same one as Molly Brown, and some of her other friends. Justin and their father stayed behind, hoping to get into a boat later on.

It was 12:45, almost an hour after the collision. The first rocket was launched into the air, and the first lifeboat was lowered: Number 7.

When Bianca saw that Justin, her mother and father had left the grand stair case area, they stayed there for a while contemplating whether to go on deck or not. Joe and Bianca were fighting because she did not want to get into a lifeboat without him. An idea popped into Bianca's head. It was around 1:20 a.m.

"Joe, we have to go back to my stateroom." Bianca said.

"Why?" asked Joe.

"I need me and Nikki's bank books. It's my money, and I'm entitled to it." Bianca said.

"We need to hurry. There may be no boats left when we get back." Joe said.

They were running as fast as they could. Joe was holding Nikki in his arms, and Bianca was leading the way. When they got to the door, Bianca found her key, and opened it. The room was still pretty intact, the sinking had not affected it yet. She went over to a smaller room, which held the safe. Bianca went in and opened the safe. Inside, only two of the bankbooks were left: Hers and Nikki's. She noticed that all of the stock papers and cash money were gone. Now, they both had enough money to last them for a really long time. She put the bankbooks in her coat pocket, and they started running to the deck again.

"That was quick." Joe said.

"Told you so."

"Why were the books so important?" Joe asked.

"Those are the books that prove that all of the money in my savings account is mine. Without it, the money in it is worthless." Bianca said.

"I see."

"Bianca, I'm scared." Nikki said. She was almost crying.

"Don't worry, we'll get off of here. I promise you. Did I ever break my promise?" Bianca said.

"No." Nikki replied. She clutched a doll that she wanted to take with her.

"We need to find a boat." Joe suggested.

When they got on deck, they were told that only women and children were allowed on the boats.

"Bianca, you and Nikki have to get on a boat." Joe said.

"No, not without you." Bianca pleaded.

"Please Bianca."

"No Joe. I think you heard me the first time." Bianca argued. "You think that I'm going to leave you after all that you have done for me? I think not. If your not getting in a life boat, then I'm not getting in one."

"What about Nikki? You need to get in one for her." Joe pleaded.

"We can find someone who will take her." Bianca said.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

By now, it was 1:40, and they saw a rocket being fired into the sky. It lit up the sky surrounding the _Titanic. _Nikki gasped with amazement when she saw it.

"Do you think that mom, dad, and Justin got off in one of the boats?" Nikki asked.

"I don't know Nikki. I don't know. Mom probably got into one. I'm not sure about daddy and Justin." Bianca said. _"Hopefully Justin's not in one."_ Bianca thought.

By now, the water was spilling way over the front of the ship, and it was no longer visible underneath the dark ocean water. Every second the water was getting higher and higher on the decks.

"We don't have much time left, we have to find a boat." Joe said.

They ran to the back of the ship, and only the collapsibles were left. Collapsibles A and B. B was turned upside down, so it was not very useful to the people. The officers were screaming that only women and children were allowed in the boats. Soon, they gave up and tons of people were swamping the boats, trying to get on.

Now that water was getting higher, and higher on the ship. They were almost out of time. They had to figure out something if they wanted to survive. It was now 2:05, and the ship was getting lower and lower into the North Atlantic. The last boats, Collapsible A and B, just floated off of the ship. The passengers in Collapsible A were rowing as fast as possible, so they could get away from the sinking ship, and There were not many people in that boat. They were about 5 yards away when Joe had a really good idea.

"How about we swim over to that boat. It's not that far away." Joe suggested.

"The water is freezing." Bianca said.

"It's the only way that we are going to get off." Joe said. "It's a risk that we are going to have to take."

"Ok. Let's go." Bianca said.

Joe was still holding Nikki. They got up onto the edge of the railing, and they jumped off. The water was so cold that it was like a thousand knives being stabbed into you. Nikki, and Bianca let out a scream.

"Holy shit. This is so cold." Bianca said.

"It's so cold. Help help." Nikki screamed. She was still holding on to her doll.

"We need to swim. It's not that far. Swim Bianca swim." Joe said.

There were tons of bodies already in the ocean. They were all frozen, hardly any of them were moving. They got to Collapsible A in about two minutes. There, they were helped in by some of the passengers in there. First Nikki, then Bianca, then Joe. They were all shivering like mad, and a man in the boat offered Nikki his hat. Nikki gladly took it, and said thank you to the very kind man.

For ten more minutes, they watched as _Titanic's _stern rose higher and higher up in the air. Everyone in the boat was quiet. The only sounds you could hear was the distant screaming from the ship, and Nikki, Bianca and Joe shivering.

At 2:18, the lights failed, and about thirty seconds later the ship broke in half. Then the stern rose higher and higher again, until it was pointing straight up. Then about thirty seconds later at 2:20 a.m., the _Titanic_ sank.

Bianca started to cry, as she saw the Titanic go down. The ship of dreams was no more.

"Bianca, where's the ship.?" Nikki asked.

"At the bottom of the ocean Nikki." Bianca answered through her tears.

Joe and Bianca huddled closer, so that the could stay warm. It was so cold. They were soaking wet from swimming in the water, so they were even colder. Nikki was falling asleep in Bianca's arms, and Joe was cuddling Bianca even more, to try and keep themselves warm. Around 3:30 a.m., they saw rockets in the distance. It was the _Carpathia's _rockets. It was the ship that was going to come and rescue them.

"Bianca look." Joe said. His voice was weak from the cold.

"It's another boat." Bianca said.

"We're saved." Joe said.

"Thank the lord." Bianca said.

They rowed to the _Carpathia_ and it was about 6:30, when their boat was rescued. They boarded the _Carpathia_ and they were swamped with woolen blankets to wrap themselves in. They were given hot tea by the stewardesses. The three of them made it off ok. To Bianca, that was much more valuable to her than anything.

**Hey peeps. THIS IS NOT THE LAST CHAPTER! I don't know when I'm going to end this, so look for updates. Thanks for your reviews. Also thanks to my beta nodoubtrox. Thanks to titanicgirl1625 for her continued support. Also thanks to all that have reviewed. You know it makes my day! Ciao Amici e Buona Notte! (That's- good bye friends and good night- in Italian!)**


	6. The Carpathia

**Hello Peeps! I'm sorry to say that this is probably going to be my second to last chappie in this story. I had a really great time writing it, and I will most likely write more Titanic fics in the future. Thanks and here's Chappie 6!**

**Chappie 6: The Carpathia**

_They rowed to the Carpathia and it was about 6:30, when their boat was rescued. They boarded the Carpathia and they were swamped with woolen blankets to wrap themselves in. They were given hot tea by the stewardesses. The three of them made it off ok. To Bianca, that was much more valuable to her than anything._

They were looked at by the steerage doctor, and they all seemed to be healthy. They were all given new clothes because the ones they were wearing were soaking wet. Bianca was still so happy that they had made it out ok. She also felt a little guilty because so many people died that night. She was also lucky that Joe made it off with her because so many women lost their husbands. Bianca sat in Joe's arms, as Nikki played with a doll that she saved off the _Titanic_.

"I can't believe that all those people…"Bianca said.

"I know, it's really sad, and upsetting." Joe replied.

They went into the steerage dining hall. Nikki spotted Caroline and her mom sitting at a table. They were both crying.

"Daddy." Caroline cried.

Nikki went over and hugged Caroline.

"I don't know if my daddy made it off either." Nikki said.

"I miss him." Caroline cried.

"Where are the other girls?" Nikki asked.

"They didn't come off." Caroline cried louder.

"That's awful." Bianca said to Joe. Bianca had images in her head of little six year old children freezing of drowning in the water.

When Caroline said this, Nikki started to cry as well.

"C'mon Nikki. We should go and find something to eat." Bianca said. Nikki wiped away the tears from her eyes, and waved good-bye to Caroline. When they were walking out of the dining hall, an officer came up to them.

"Can I have your names?" The officer asked.

"They already took ours, thanks." Bianca said.

"Thank you." The officer added, and then went up to a new group of people.

"Why did you do that?" Joe asked curiously.

"Cause I don't want mother, father, or Justin trying to find Nikki and I. Their not stupid. If they saw Joe, Bianca, and Nikki Strade, they would know that it was us." Bianca answered.

Bianca then walked up to the man, and asked to see a survivors list. The man showed it to her. Her and Nikki's mom got off ok, so did Justin, but their father didn't make it.

"Daddy didn't make it Nikki." Bianca said.

"Really." Nikki added.

"Yep." Bianca said.

"I'm really sorry." Joe said.

"I have you and that's all that matter. He wasn't a really good dad anyway. He only cared about marrying us off to rich men." Bianca said kissing Joe on the lips.

"I Love you." Bianca whispered in Joe's ear.

"I love you too." Joe whispered back.

"Ooooo. Bianca's in love." Nikki teased.

"You heard that." Joe said surprisingly.

"You were practically screaming it." Nikki said.

"Don't worry, you'll fall in love someday." Bianca said.

"Ewww. Boys are gross." Nikki said.

The three of them laughed at Nikki's comment.

**Justin's POV**

Justin sat in the first class dining room, trying to calm Mrs. Tivoli down. She lost her husband, and she truly did love him.

"I can't believe that he's gone." Julia cried. (Julia is Nikki and Bianca's mom)

"It's ok." Justin said.

"Go check the list to see if Nikki and Bianca got off." Julia cried.

"I'll go and check." Justin agreed.

They saw an officer walking by. Justin asked if he could see the survivors list. Justin was really upset when he saw that Bianca and Nikki didn't make it off either. He was happy that Joe wasn't on the list though.

"Did they make it." Julia asked.

"No." Justin replied.

Julia started to cry more and more now.

"My whole family is gone." Julia cried.

Justin had no clue how to comfort her, because she lost everything. He had lost Bianca. He had loved her, but she never loved him.

**Joe, Bianca, and Nikki's POV**

"I wonder what mother is thinking right now." Bianca asked.

"She is probably heart-broken, because she thinks she lost you and Nikki, and your father died." Joe said.

"I know." Bianca said. "Oh well." Bianca said.

"What are we going to do when we get to New York?" Joe asked.

"We have to find an apartment, find a school for Nikki, find jobs for ourselves, and get married." Bianca said with a smile on her face.

"Sounds good to me." Joe said.

"Me too." Nikki said.

"Nikki and I have a good amount of money in our bankbooks, so we can maybe buy something on Long Island. I don't like the city very much." Bianca said.

"That sounds good too. I don't like the city very much either." Joe responded.

The _Carpathia_ arrived the next day in New York Harbor. There were tons of reporters on the scene trying to get the details of the _Titanic's _sinking. Bianca, Joe, and Nikki tried to dodge the reporters. Them, and the rest of the steerage passengers went to a shelter that the Red Cross was setting up for the Titanic survivors.

Bianca and Nikki were given two dresses, and a pair of shoes. Joe was given tow shirts and two pairs of pants. Joe found work in a factory, and soon they moved into a tow bedroom apartment in the city. They found it hard to put their Titanic memories beside them, and they still talked about their experiences with each other. Bianca was finally living the life she wanted, and for the first time in her life, she was happy.

**I'm REALLY REALLY SORRY about the delay. There will be one more chapter, and then that's it. Thanks to my beta nodoubtrox, titanicgirl1625 for reading and reviewing all of my stories. Also thanks to my BFF, for her support in this story. I luv you all. **


	7. Epilogue

**Hello peeps, I'm sorry to say that this is the last chapter. Thank you for you reviews: nodoubtrox, titanicgirl1625, silverstagbeauty, freedomfightersrule, and Love Is A Fast Song. Also a big thank you to my beta nodoubtrox. Thank you for all of your support while I was writing this story. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Thanks and please review! **

**Chappie 7: Epilogue **

They stayed at the Red Cross shelter for a week, until they found a two bedroom apartment in he city. This was only temporary of course, because both Bianca and Joe, hated the city.

Joe proposed to Bianca with a small but, perfect diamond ring. Joe and Bianca got married in a very small ceremony. The only people there were them, Nikki, and two of their neighbors. Bianca wore a very plain white gown, with her brown hair in soft curls. Two months after their wedding, they moved out of the city and onto Long Island, using the money in Bianca's bank account.

The house they brought had four bedrooms, (they planned on having a family) a kitchen, a dining room, two bathrooms, and a big backyard. Nikki attended the grammar school, and made a lot of new friends.

In July of 1912, Bianca found out that she was pregnant. Joe and Bianca rushed around to make sure that everything was ready for the new baby. To their surprise, they were having twins! On April 14, 1913 Bianca and Joe welcomed their twin daughters Adrianna and Athena into the world. Nikki was thrilled that she had two baby sisters, and she helped Bianca take care of them. Nikki was now 7, and very helpful around the house.

Bianca's mother soon found out that her and Joe were alive, and visited them. Bianca was very surprised to see her mother. Bianca and Joe wondered how her mother had found them. Bianca was still mad at her mother for the way that she acted on _Titanic _and during the other parts of her life. Her mother apologized, and said that she was happy to see her daughters happy. Their mother was thrilled to know that she was a grandmother. Her mother had married Justin's father. (Justin's mother died when he was very young.)

On May 8, 1919, Joe and Bianca welcomed their third child Tony. They were all thrilled. The next few years went on very happily for the Strade family. Bianca's mom and Justin's dad brought the house next door to them. At first Bianca didn't like that her mom was living so close, but she was a good babysitter for the children. Nikki was allowed to live with Bianca and Joe, because their mother could see how happy she was with Bianca and Joe.

Nikki considered Bianca and Joe her mother and father. Her mother never took care of her, and why should she start now. She was happy with Joe and Bianca. She finally got the family that she always wanted, and she didn't care that it was different from all of her friends. She loved her little "brother and sisters" even though they weren't even her sisters and brother.

Bianca and Joe never forgot Titanic. They always went to church on April 14th and 15th. Nikki went too, even though she had to miss school.

Joe and Bianca lived happy and prosperous lives after Titanic. The Great Depression and the two world wars didn't affect them, so they were really lucky. Nikki and Athena went on to be biologists, Adrianna became a lawyer, and Tony became a cardiologist.

Bianca couldn't believe the life that she was living, and maybe it was fate that her and Joe met on the Titanic. Bianca and Joe kept Titanic and all its passengers in their hearts. Since that day their lives had changed forever. When they died, they traveled back to Titanic. Because in Joe and Bianca's hearts, Titanic never really sank.

**I'm so upset that the story is over. Again thank you to all that have reviewed. I hope that you enjoyed it. Thanks for all of your reviews, and Good Night New York!**


End file.
